Sing To Me
by tearsfalldownmycheeks
Summary: Songfic drabbles! Yuuri and Wolfram have always been musical...Yuuram!


So yeah...I just love~ Yuuri and Wolfram together so...I wrote this little drabble sortaish~ I might just make these a series of drabbles including lyrics...

Disclaimer- I don't own Kyo Kara Maoh!, Geneon does...sadly...if I did...then Wolfram would be the seme. TEEHEE! I also do not own any lyrics in here unless I say I do...so yeah .

Song used- Kiss the Rain by Yiruma with lyrics by Hienie Dao (I sang this at my school talent show and started crying XD)

* * *

~*~*~Yuuri's POV~*~*~

What a depressing heavy rain...Earth can be so...whats the word? Sad? Suckish? No I don't think thats a word...dissappointing? Unbearable? I miss him...my angel. Hehe, the one that likes to sleep in a frilly night gown...oh how I would ravish him all day if he knew how I felt.

I don't know when my feelings developed...maybe when Greta tied us closer together. I was suprised to hear that they both had became closer while I was gone that first time...but I'm happy now.

This rain...oh gosh...I haven't sang in awhile.

I've always loved to sing, but I've never sang to someone. I want to sing to Greta, Gunter, Conrad, Gwendal, Annisina, and...my angel. Oh I hate this feeling...not being with him tears me apart.

Maybe I should try...good thing no one is home. Agh, I got mud on my shoes. Oh well, might as well sing my heart out.

_I often close my eyes,_

_And I can see you smile..._

You know...your beauty is so angelic...though you handle a sword well, you are pure. Your smile...

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

_Although your heart is mine..._

_It's hollow inside,_

_I never had your love and I never will..._

You love me with all your heart, so do I...just give me time to tell you.

_And every night  
I lie awake  
Thinking maybe you love me  
Like I've always loved you_

You do...I can feel it!

_  
But how can you love me  
Like I loved you when  
You can't even look me straight in my eyes_

I've never been able to look you straight in your eyes...I'm always afraid...

I've never felt this way  
To be so in love  
To have someone there  
Yet feel so alone

Then again, I'm not always with you...but you always seem to find me. I wonder how too...

_  
Aren't you supposed to be  
The one to wipe my tears  
The one to say that you would never leave_

I will fall if you fall too, I'll break your fall and make sure that we die together. Your fall is mine...

The waters calm and still  
My reflection is there  
I see you holding me  
But then you disappear  
All that is left of you  
Is a memory  
One that only, exists in my dreams

Like when I return to Earth, I disappear from you...and you are than a memory. I dream of you every night. When I'm not with you, I dream of us falling together...for as long as time will move on...

I don't know what hurts you  
But I can feel it too  
And it just hurts so much  
To know that I can't do a thing

I'll fix it this time! I promise...I will be there for you just like you guard me. I'll protect you...I just hope I'm not the one ever hurting you.

_  
And deep down in my heart  
Somehow I just know  
That no matter what  
I'll always love you__I often close my eyes,_

_And I can see you smile..._

I miss you my beloved Wolfram...

_You reach out for my hand_

_And I'm woken from my dream_

_Although your heart is mine..._

_It's hollow inside,_

_I never had your love and I never will..._

So why am I still here in the rain

I want to be by your side no...Ulrike...please summon me to Wolfram!

"WOLFRAAAAAAAAAAAAAM!"

~*~*~Wolfram's POV~*~*~

The rain is pouring down heavily, I can't even see out my window...oh Yuuri please come back to me...for some reason...I feel like playing the piano...yes I must.

I remember Yuuri gave me the sheet music for a song he likes to sing...its called Kiss The Rain by some composer from Korea named Yiruma. I wonder...

If Yuuri were to sing to me...is he any good? I would not lie to him...maybe a bit, just not to break his heart.

What? I just heard someone yell my name...no, I can't even hear outside...wait...is that?

"Yuuri!" I slur as I run to him, already drenched with water. "Oh Yuuri, I missed you."

"Wolfram...aishiteru."

"What does that mean?" sounds a bit...passionate to me.

"Aishiteru means..."

"What?"

"Wolfram...I love you with all my heart..."

"Yuuri!" I gasp...what is he leading to? Why is he on one knee?

"Wolfram von Bielefeld, will you marry me? Will you promise to be with me for all of eternity?" He opens a box with a ring on it, a diamond in the middle. Yet, he looked as if he were going to face the rotten truth.

"Of course!" I jump into his arms and I feel his lips brush against mine, the blood is rushing up my cheeks already.

"So thats a yes?"

"YES! Stop teasing me you wimp..."

"We'll...I'm your wimp..."

"Always. Oh and Yuuri."

"Yes?"

"Can we get out of the rain now?"

"Wait...let me cherish this moment forever..."

"As you wish...my beloved..."

"I'll sing to you Wolfram, once we get in our bedroom chamber..."

"I love you Yuuri Shibuya."

"I love you for eternity..."

And once again, Yuuri took my lips and I returned the feeling with much passion. I mean, why not? This is always what I have wanted and I finally get it...now about that other thing I want from him...

* * *

YEP! R&R okie? Thanks!


End file.
